Como Conquistar A Un Chico Con Novio? KetihxLync
by Sei-LaRouss
Summary: Lync Volan jamas se daria por vencido, no importaba que es lo que tenia que hacer no se dejaria vencer en aquella batalla del amor... Aun cuando los consejos vengan de una ridicula revista


**Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni la idea de este tipo de fanfic me pertenece en lo mas minimo.  
**

**Este fanfic fue echo con el consentimiento de ximsol182 y le agradesco mucho que me alla dado esta oportunidad y espero no haberla defraudado.  
**

* * *

**O**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Antes que nada debes de saber si le agradas o no, en dado caso de que veas que no va a funcionar una relación entre los dos, simplemente se espontaneo y agrádale de alguna manera, con el tiempo todo mejorara.**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

-¡Lync!- llamo por penúltima vez un chico de cabellos rubios y medio ondulados, de ojos purpura- ¿Me estas escuchando?

-¿Qué?... Si, si, lo que sea Hydron- respondió el menor sin interés alguno, escuchando como respuesta un suspiro por parte del príncipe-

-Solo encárgate de hacer tu trabajo- Menciono con fastidio, solo para desaparecer de la pantalla por la cual se había comunicado con el menor-

Lync simplemente se movió del lugar donde había estado y comenzó a caminar lejos de ahí. Hace ya más de 2 meses que el grupo de los Vexos había dado inicio y él como "amigo" del príncipe Hydron –o al menos eso creían- se había vuelto su espía personal sin oponer resistencia alguna, vigilando a los demás por si alguno tuviera la remota idea de traicionarlo, sería detenido al instante.

Obviamente el término "enamorarse" no se usaba en ese momento, mas si el hecho de sentirse atraído por alguna persona en especifico, y esa persona era sin duda el hijo mayor del científico Clay, que en ese momento se llamaba Spectra. Aunque gracias al trabajo que le había dado Hydron, se había enterado de que su verdadero nombre era Keith y que el rubio no era su color natural –aunque si se hubiera teñido las cejas podría haber pasado por ser un rubio de ojos azules-

-¡Hey mocoso!- llamo Volt, el que aparentemente era el más musculoso del grupo- ¿Que tanto estabas haciendo? ¿Tienes un lugar donde escondes dulces?

-¡Claro que no!- respondió molesto, era el más joven entre ellos asi que lo más obvio y probable era que se convirtiera en el blanco de las bromas- Si me hablas del lugar donde tu escondes baúl de los recuerdos, me temo que no

Ocasionando solo muy leves risas por parte de una que otra persona –menos de Keith- el menor simplemente sonrió gustoso y se fue a sentar en donde le tocaba, mirando la espalda del mayor que simplemente no había mostrado interés alguno en su contestación.

-Al menos yo tengo buenos recuerdos, ¿Qué recuerdos tienes tu? ¿El de ser un sirviente?-contesto Volt con el simple fin de hacer conversación y hacer desaparecer el silencio incomodo que se formaba, y que solo las discusiones de ellos, de Lync con Shadow, de Mylene y Shadow eran capaces de romper con el-

-Auch…-Contesto el menor ocasionando una risa divertida en Shadow, no era un secreto que Lync había pasado parte de su vida como sirviente en la mansión de Hydron, aunque no era algo de lo que le gustara hablar mucho- Al menos tenia techo, comida y me pagaban bien

En silencio y discretamente, el rubio que usaba una máscara se movió un poco en su lugar, de igual manera Lync logro divisar una pequeña sonrisa en el… Bueno, al menos intentaba algo.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Nota Especial: Recuerda que la comida es esencial para llegar al corazón de una persona.**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

-¿Que estás haciendo?- pregunto Lync curioso acercándose a Keith, dándose cuenta de que se encontraban solos en la cocina de la nave

-Leo- menciono el aludido cambiando de página en el periódico- ¿Que quieres?

-Solo platicar- contesto con una sonrisa, aun sabiendo que el mayor únicamente le miraría de reojo por unos minutos y después lo ignoraría- ¿Gustas comer algo?

El rubio alzo la mirada, sin poder creer lo que le había preguntado el más pequeño- ¿Sabes cocinar?-

-¿Tu sabes leer?- pregunto con sarcasmo, diciéndolo de forma que obviamente como lo que el había preguntado era cierto, entonces era verdad que sabia cocinar-

-Si… Tal vez- dijo al final, sin estar totalmente seguro de aceptar que el más pequeño le hiciera la comida.

.-.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Spectra sin emoción alguna, solo mirando la pequeña bolsita que le había dado Lync

-Solo un presente- respondió el menor, mirando detrás de Spectra para asegurarse que no viniera nadie-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto de nuevo con algo de desconfianza, el menor era más engañoso que otra cosa, asi que uno no podía fiarse totalmente de lo que fuera que estuviera tramando

-Porque quiero, vamos, no están envenenados- dijo lo ultimo con una tierna sonrisa, que le saco una mirada de desconcierto, obviamente después de esa sonrisa siguió un beso en su mejilla y el menor salió corriendo

-¿…?- De pie en el pasillo, Keith abrió la bolsita y vio lo que eran galletas con forma de campanas-

-¡Maestro Spectra!- llamo Gus, quien llegaba caminando por detrás, un tanto molesto probablemente porque Lync lo había empujado al salir corriendo- ¿Ocurre algo?

-No, no es nada, vamos- dijo rápidamente guardando la bolsita de igual manera, ese niño era realmente impredecible-

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Ojo: Si sabes que tiene novio y aun asi lo quieres para ti, entonces llama su atención de cualquier forma posible, no importa que tan bajo caigas en el proceso.**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

-¿Se/Te encuentra/encuentras bien?- preguntaron Gus y Lync al mismo tiempo cuando habían notado que por estar discutiendo Spectra se había dado un buen golpe contra un librero de donde se le cayeron los números objetos encima

-Si… Eso creo- menciono confundido no solo por el golpe, sino también por el hecho de escuchar dos voces en una misma pregunta a la cual tardo en descifrar

-¿Te duele mucho? ¿Ocupas algo?- pregunto de inmediato Lync, empujando con su brazo a Gus y tomando la delantera, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de este

Gus por su parte, solo le miro con odio –como ya se había mencionado- y espero el veredicto de su maestro Spectra para ahora ser el primero en ir por lo que sea que necesite

-Hielo…-comento mientras se sobaba la cabeza, evitando mirar como Gus y Lync se habían empujado simultáneamente para salir por lo pedido, debido al tamaño, Gus gano… Oh eso creía

-¿Te duele mucho?- pregunto con preocupación, oh parecía más bien fingida, teniendo a Gus distraído buscando el hielo, podía estar con Keith… Ejem… Spectra- Déjame ver

-No es nada… Solo fue un golpe- menciono el rubio, dejando ver a Lync la marca rojiza que tenía en la frente gracias al buen golpazo que se dio con probablemente un libro grueso

-Spectra… Te golpe una enciclopedia con más de 5673 páginas- le reprendió el peli rosa para tocar levemente la marca rojiza recibiendo una queja del mayor- Mejor recuéstate, oh te dolerá el cuello

-…- El rubio prefirió ya no contestar ante eso, puesto que el menor por alguna razón tenía la razón

5 minutos después llego Gus, a quien se le cayó la bolsa de hielo al notar que Lync se encontraba prácticamente durmiendo a su Maestro Spectra en sus piernas, el más pequeño por supuesto, al notar la presencia de la otra persona le saco la lengua de manera nada amable.

Era un idiota.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Toma muy en cuenta que si logras llegar lo suficientemente lejos con él, es muy probable y obvio su rompimiento con su pareja estable… Asi que continúa haciéndole la vida miserable al segundo.**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Se movió entre las sabanas, solamente para buscar una posición un poco más cómoda en el brazo del rubio que lo acompañaba en aquel momento. Le miro dormir, totalmente tranquilo, sin su máscara y con un rostro totalmente relajado, una expresión que probablemente no había mostrado en un buen tiempo.

-…- Lync sonrió, aun sentía dolor en el lugar donde la espalda perdía su nombre, pero con descanso se le pasaría

Sonrió un poco más y saco una de sus manos por entre las sabanas, para pasar a picar una mejilla de Spectra –quien continuaba durmiendo tranquilamente- la pico una, dos, tres veces hasta que el mencionado rubio reacciono, moviéndose somnoliento y pasando a acurrucarse aun mas en el menor únicamente para continuar durmiendo

Y Lync sonrió, el realmente amaba ese tipo de atenciones… No, el amaba a Keith, no a Spectra. Lo amaba tanto.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Si por alguna razón, cometes la estupidez de morirte en algún momento dado… No te preocupes, tu amado buscara la forma de traerte de vuelta… Como en la historia de Orfeo y Eurídice, solo que en esta nueva historia, tu amado y tu llegareis juntos hasta el final.**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Lanzo su guante con la información lo más lejos posible, con dirección a la casa de Alice la cual se encontraba no muy lejos… Era estúpido ese momento, ¡Por Dios! Se había revuelto el solo en toda esa historia… Era como… Era como… ¡Era como el manga de PH! **(1)**

Realmente se sentía miserable en ese momento –mientras era tragado y veía a Hydron frente a él- pero no se dejaría ver derrotado, ¡Eso jamás! ¡Se salvaría de alguna manera lógica! ¡Debía volver!... Si, volvería y entonces le explicaría todo a Keith, quien obviamente comprendería todo… Ahora se lamentaba de no haberse tele transportado a donde se encontraba el, de esa forma no le estuviera pasando lo que le estaba pasando

-¡Volveré!- Pensó con esperanza y seguridad, mucha seguridad en sí mismo, alzando su pulgar en forma de victoria termino por ser engullido y desapareció…

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Nota Especial: Si lograste volver –como debiste de pensarlo- recuerda que debió de haber pasado el tiempo… Ruega porque tu amado te siga amando y de ser asi ¡Felicidades! ¡Lograste romper una relación y no se volvió a formar aun cuando supuestamente estuviste muerto!**

**¡Enhorabuena!**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Una espesa niebla se hizo presente en el lugar debido a un probable fallo en la maquina que se había utilizado en ese momento, varias personas –científicos para ser exactos- habían llegado corriendo y se habían acercado con extinguidores por precaución de que se hubiese incendiado el lugar –incluso uno traía una manguera-

Las pocas personas que realmente habían previste en el momento justo lo que iba a pasar, sacaron unos abanicos –ya sea de papel, de metal, de lo que sea, pero eran abanicos- y comenzaron a despejar todo, el científico que había comenzado con aquello se comenzó a acercar a la máquina para notar y buscar el origen del fallo

Sin embargo, se detuvo al escuchar un ruido.

Todo siguió en silencio cuando en la niebla se hizo presente la figura de una persona que comenzaba a levantarse mientras se sujetaba la cabeza por un probable dolor en la misma o de confusión.

-¿Dónde…?... ¿Dónde estoy?...- pregunto un niño, un niño de 14 años con una ropa en color verde

-…-Keith no pudo hacer otra cosa más que quitarse la máscara que usaba para verificar todo mediante los números... Y miro mejor al niño frente a él.

De cabellos rosas y ojos azules, aquel niño, de ahora 7 años menor que él se encontraba mirándolo con inocencia en su mirada, con duda pero a la vez tranquilidad, una mirada que desde hace 2 años extrañaba.

-Maestro Keith, ¿Qué ocu…?- Gus guardo silencio cuando noto la misma figura entre la niebla

-…- Poco a poco una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en su rostro, a la vez que sus ojos se volvían acuosos, el experimento había funcionado, y no solo podrían salvar a Mylene y Shadow, sino que además, volvía a tener frente a él, a la persona que realmente había sabido conquistarlo y engancharlo lo suficiente como para intentar buscar la forma de traerlo durante 2 años- ¿Lync?

-¿Keith?- respondió el peli rosa, mirando a su alrededor sin entender mucho, solo que al dirigir su mirada de nuevo a la de Keith, no pudo evitar sonreír y captar un poco lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento- ¿Eh vuelto?

-Si… Lo has hecho-

* * *

Aclaraciones de la autora:

1.- Amo PH =D, sobre todo por como esta el manga *¬*.. Dios, que me da un paro cardiaco.


End file.
